


Honour and Obey

by Loopstagirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Druids weren't listening and Arthur knew how much it was getting to Merlin. He was determined to help one way or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honour and Obey

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their rightful owners, I'm just playing for some fun.
> 
> I really don't know where this came from, but there isn't much of plot. Oops?

“What are they thinking?”

Arthur caught the door before it whacked him in the face, following his irate lover back into his chambers. Magic was practically sparking off Merlin and Arthur knew it was going to be up to him to calm the warlock down.

“They want to maintain their independence.” He said, trying to be reasonable.

“That’s stupid.” Merlin whirled on him, gold pulsing in his eyes. Arthur lifted an eyebrow. After everything they had gone through, he knew full well no matter how angry Merlin was, his magic would never lash out towards Arthur. Everyone else was a different matter though. A group of Druids who were supposed to call him their king, but refused to listen was asking for trouble. Arthur knew he was safe and he started to close the gap between them.

“They’re acting like a bunch of children, testing and pushing me.” Merlin ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Arthur’s upbringing might not have been warm, but he thanked his father daily for preparing him for the challenges of ruling, especially when he saw how hard Merlin found it.

“That’s being a leader,” Arthur said. He slipped one hand around Merlin’s waist.

“Well, then, they can go and bloody rule….hmm.”

Arthur smirked as his thumb traced Merlin’s pout, his eyes going dark when he saw the look on the warlock’s face. Merlin forgot his rant, but magic still pulsed from him. Arthur slid his free hand around Merlin’s cheek, drawing him in for a kiss. It was soft, him nipping gently at Merlin’s lips as he walked him backwards. Merlin’s arms looped loosely around Arthur’s neck and he leant forward, chasing the gap every time Arthur pulled away.

“Stop teasing,” Merlin whined, but the heat in his voice had been replaced by a completely different type.

“I’m not,” Arthur muttered. He ducked his head, kissing Merlin’s neck before pressing him against the wall. Ordering him with just a look to _stay there_ , he slowly dropped to his knees. He heard Merlin gulp as he pulled his laces free and when he glanced up through his eyelashes, Merlin was chewing on his bottom lip, looking utterly wrecked already.

“What are you doing?” He murmured and Arthur placed a kiss on the inside of his thigh.

“Distracting you,” Arthur said innocently. He didn’t say anything else; his governess had always taught him not to speak with his mouth full.

Merlin’s fingers entwined in his hair, giving short, sharp tugs every time Arthur swirled his tongue. The king pressed a hand to his own throbbing erection, but this moment was about Merlin. He lavished his attention on his lover, using every trick he knew until Merlin was panting for breath and his knees were buckling.

Arthur reached up, placing his hands on Merlin’s hips to steady him as he gave an extra hard suck. Merlin let out a soft gasp but Arthur was ready as Merlin shuddered and twitched. He pulled off, wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and grinned up at Merlin.

“Better?”

“You-,” Merlin didn’t know what to say and Arthur took that as a good sign – it was such a rarity. He rose to his feet, watching as Merlin very obviously looked towards the bulge in his breeches.

“Why, Sire,” he began, his voice coy and playful. “I believe I’m neglecting my duties as your servant to serve you.”

Arthur grinned but covered Merlin with his own body as he pressed him against the wall, sucking a mark into his neck. Merlin might be the official leader of the Druids now, but Arthur wouldn’t let anyone doubt who the warlock belonged to. His hips shifted, rubbing himself against Merlin’s leg as he did so. Arthur hoped he had rendered Merlin a whimpering mess, but somehow, fingers pulled at his own breeches and Arthur groaned as a cool hand wrapped around his burning flesh.

“Let’s go to bed,” Merlin whispered, looking at Arthur with the wide-eyed expression the king had never been able to resist. Orphaned dragons, Druid refugees or just sex, Merlin always got what he wanted when he looked at Arthur like that.

Now was no exception and Arthur made sure Merlin wouldn’t trip over his own clothing as they moved slowly across the room, barely separating from each other as they did so. Merlin helped him undress – the only job as a servant he had picked up quickly and efficiently – and Arthur tumbled back against the soft sheets. He lay on his back as Merlin pressed against his side, his hand gently working. Arthur’s hips bucked.

“Stop teasing,” he echoed, shifting into Merlin’s grip.

“Oh don’t worry,” Merlin said, “I’m going to take good care of you.”

They didn’t speak after that as Merlin straddled him, stretching himself and whining as Arthur stroked him back to hardness, his sensitive body twitching under Arthur’s firm hold. But Arthur forgot about his ministrations when Merlin sunk onto him, his hands once again returning to Merlin’s hips, lifting him but letting Merlin set the rhythm.

Merlin stayed true to his word, driving Arthur to the edge repetitively but never quite letting him topple over it. By the time Arthur’s toes finally curled, he bellowed his release, slamming his feet into the board at the end of his bed and driving deep within Merlin’s body. They had been going for long enough that Merlin climaxed for a second time and they both fell in a panting heap when Merlin slid off.

Arthur brushed the sweaty hair away from Merlin’s forehead and kissed him.

“I was supposed to be distracting you.”

“I say that did the trick,” Merlin yawned. He snuggled in and Arthur suppressed a sigh. It didn’t matter how many times they had the conversation that kings did not cuddle, Merlin would never learn. It was easier to give in and Arthur looped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close and staring at the canopy above them.

“Are the Druids bothering you that much?” he murmured in the silence. He felt Merlin shake his head against his side even as the warlock shifted into a more comfortable position.

“They’ve been saying for years that I’m their rightful leader. Now I finally take my place and they don’t want to listen to a word I have to say. I just want one of them to…”

“Show you the respect you deserve as their king?” Arthur asked softly. He knew too well the frustrations of trying to lead people who only thought about themselves. The nobles had to be taught a lesson in humility before they finally accepted that Arthur was not going to be the same sort of king as his father.

“That sounds really presumptuous,” Merlin muttered. “But I guess so.”

Arthur lay quiet as an idea began to make itself known. He shifted and caught Merlin staring at him.

“What are you thinking?”

“I might have a way to make you feel better. What do you say to someone new in our bed?”

Arthur had long ago stopped calling it his bed. Merlin was in it as much – if not more – than he was. They had explored their relationship as well, all of their friends taking a turn with the two of them. Now they could call them and know that someone would come. Who depended on their needs as each offered something different to the both of them. Arthur had thought it would drive one or both of them mad with jealousy, but it only made him more aroused than ever watching Gwaine fuck Merlin or Merlin ride Lancelot.

“Who?” Arthur could see Merlin try and work it out. Everyone they trusted had already rumpled the sheets more than once. Arthur grinned.

“You’ll have to wait and see. Do you trust me?”

“Stupid question,” Merlin grumbled. He settled back down, fingers tracing an idle pattern across Arthur’s chest. Arthur caught Merlin’s hand in his own, holding it still. He was never going to admit it was because it tickled.

“Then,” he said, “I’m going to make you feel better about the Druids.”

No matter how much Merlin pressed him, Arthur wouldn’t say another word about what was going through his head. He had to find out if the third person would agree first, for if not, Arthur was fully aware he had given Merlin his word and his honour (and pride) wouldn’t let him go back on that.

Eventually, the conversation moved on and as the frustrations of the day got to Merlin once again, Arthur took him slow and deep, one hand caressing Merlin’s ankle from where it was balancing on his shoulder. By the time Merlin slipped into sleep, there was no tension left in his features and Arthur followed into the land of dreams with a smile on his face.

He knew he was a good king and leader. But he also knew he was a damn good lover and Merlin wouldn’t ever leave him. It was enough to make any man happy.

-x-

Arthur’s hand snaked over his shoulder, tugging him closer and Merlin let it happen. He rolled, one hand resting on Arthur’s chest so that he could lean forward and deepen the kiss. He shifted his body, brushing their groins together and hearing Arthur’s intake of breath. Merlin smirked, breaking the kiss in order to trace Arthur’s ear with his tongue, an action he knew drove Arthur crazy despite his king always denying it. Sure enough, Arthur groaned and bucked. Merlin propped himself up on his elbows, but before he could say anything, there was a knock at the door.

Their relationship was no secret. Arthur had made him Grand Warlock and Consort in one day and Merlin was still surprised by how quickly people had accepted it. They had long since removed the guards on the door after they could no longer look them in the eye after a night of passion. Merlin’s magic guarded the door. Most people knew better than to disturb them once the king had retired for the night.

Merlin made to flick the covers over himself, but Arthur caught his wrist and shook his head. There was a smile playing across his lips and Merlin frowned even as Arthur bid the person to enter. Merlin settled back down, head resting on Arthur’s chest.

He almost bolted upright again when Mordred walked in.

The young knight’s eyes went wide as he stared at them, then looked at his boots as red steadily flushed up his face. Arthur’s fingers corded through Merlin’s hair, keeping him lying flat.

“Mordred. You know why you are here?”

“Yes, My Lord.”

Mordred’s voice was husky and Merlin sucked in a surprised breath as he realised what Arthur had been planning for this entire time. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it; he still hadn’t worked out how he felt about the druid-turned-knight.

“Do you truly want to?”

Merlin knew that tone of voice. This was a game to them, but Arthur would never pressurise someone into it. Mordred’s head shot up and even from across the room, Merlin could see the arousal in his eyes. A flick of his gaze showed that same arousal beginning to manifest itself in the young man’s groin.

“Yes!” Mordred’s tone was confident this time and Arthur nodded slowly. He slipped out from under Merlin, who splayed across the bed and pouted up at him. Arthur chuckled.

“Stay there,” he commanded. Merlin nodded, settling himself back. He knew to obey when Arthur got like this and the chances were he would be the one to benefit from the results. Arthur stood in front of Mordred, who didn’t know where to look.

“If you are willing, then undress.”

Mordred shucked off his clothes so fast that Merlin was convinced he used magic to do so. Merlin didn’t move though, he stayed where Arthur had ordered and watched through hooded eyes as Arthur guided Mordred across to the bed.

Arthur remained standing but motioned for Mordred to get on. He did so, perching hesitantly on the edge and clearly not being sure what he should do. Merlin smirked, lifting an eyebrow at his lover. Arthur grinned back, but then turned serious.

“Before you were a knight,” he began, his voice sincere, “you were a Druid. Do you deny it?”

Mordred glanced at Merlin. Merlin nodded reassuringly. He might not be confident about Mordred’s loyalties, but he knew this was no trick. Mordred returned the gesture, then looked at Arthur.

“No, Sire.”

“As such, your first loyalty should be to your king.” Arthur gestured towards where Merlin lay spread on the bed. “Your possession of magic makes Merlin your rightful lord and master.”

Mordred gulped and Merlin knew precisely where Arthur was going with this.

“As a subject, you should serve and honour your king.”

Mordred caught on to what was happening and his expression changed as he let himself be swept up in it. Merlin watched as he scrambled further onto the bed, kneeling over Merlin. He curled a hand around him.

“Let me serve you, My Lord.”

Merlin tried to control himself, but his breath stuttered as he looked down at Mordred. He might have been proficient with fancy words about loyalty and love, but there was no denying his mouth was talented for other reasons as well. Automatically, Merlin found his hand resting on Mordred’s head, his fingers curling into his hair as the young man hollowed his cheeks and hummed in the back of his throat.

It would have been Merlin’s undoing if he hadn’t looked to Arthur at that moment. The king very deliberately shook his head and Merlin whimpered. There was no denying what Arthur meant; Merlin wouldn’t be allowed to finish until Arthur said so. His fingers tightened and he whined as Mordred took to his task with a relish.

Merlin watched as Arthur stroked a hand down Mordred’s spine.

“But I am also your king,” Arthur said. His voice was rougher than usual and Merlin knew his lover was enjoying this as much as Merlin was. He kept Mordred on task as Arthur continued. “And as such, you must also learn obedience as a knight. You must learn your place and accept that.”

Merlin’s eyes flared gold and the pot of oil soared into Arthur’s outstretched hand. The king trickled some onto Mordred, then coated his fingers, kneeling behind him. Merlin let Mordred pull off as Arthur started working him open. Mordred was trembling and before Merlin knew he had moved, he was panting into Merlin’s shoulder. Merlin curled a hand around his neck, not looking away from Arthur. As the king worked Mordred open, Merlin petted his hair softly.

Arthur didn’t take long and Mordred let out a deep groan when Arthur sunk in. Merlin kept watching, not being sure if he had ever been so aroused.

_“How long have you wanted this?”_

Mordred stiffened at the sound of Merlin’s voice in his head. But Merlin kept him still, never looking away from the flushed king as Arthur set a punishing pace. He reached between Mordred’s legs and started stroking him.

_“I know how long you’ve worshipped Arthur. How long you’ve wanted to feel my magic, feel me.”_

His words sounded accusing. But Merlin didn’t care. Arthur had organised this to find a Druid to show him the respect he deserved as their leader. If Mordred couldn’t, then Merlin had no idea how he was supposed to persuade the others. Mordred shook against him as Arthur snapped his hips. Merlin let go, but his magic wrapped around Mordred. There would be no release until Merlin said so.

 _“Please…_ ” Mordred’s voice was a whimpering mess even in Merlin’s own head.

 _“And now we’re giving you exactly what you want.”_ He could feel Mordred’s breath against his shoulder, feel him shaking against his body. Mordred suddenly yelled and Merlin knew his magic was working.

 _“Arthur will always give you what you want,_ ” Merlin’s voice softened. He spoke gently, stroking Mordred’s hair. _“Don’t disappoint him. Don’t let me down.”_

“Never!” Mordred cried out loud. Arthur gave him a confused look but Merlin shook his head. He let go of Mordred’s hair and shifted until his legs splayed. How Arthur and Mordred moved down the bed together, Merlin had no idea. But Mordred returned to his task and Merlin locked eyes with his lover. Arthur was watching him with the same intensity.

Mordred sucked as Arthur’s hips snapped. Very gently, Arthur nodded with a soft smile and Merlin threw back his head as his body trembled. Arthur followed him over the edge and Merlin released the magic. Mordred practically screamed as he shuddered to his release. Arthur pulled out, leaning around to kiss Merlin leisurely.

Mordred collapsed in a panting heap next to them and Merlin smiled, a hint of fondness in his expression.

“I think you broke your newest knight,” he teased, reaching around to play with the hair at the back of Arthur’s neck. Arthur snorted and draped an arm over him possessively.

“He’ll toughen up,” he murmured, unconcerned. They lay there companionably until Mordred got his breath back. Then Mordred rose and quickly dressed, although Merlin could see a small smile playing across his face. He had been right; this was what Mordred had wanted for some time. He wondered if Arthur had known that before he put the plan in action.

Mordred turned and dipped his head to Arthur.

“Sire.”

Arthur nodded back. Then, to Merlin’s amazement, Mordred dropped to one knee.

“My Lord.” Merlin could only stare in astonishment and Arthur flicked his hand, gesturing it was alright for Mordred to leave. Merlin was still staring at the spot when Arthur finally poked him in the ribs.

“What is it?”

“Did he really just kneel for me?”

“You said you wanted respect. You got it.”

Merlin fell back against the bed, unable to believe what had just happened. As Arthur made himself comfortable behind him, he had to wonder if it would work or not. If one Druid would follow him, then maybe the others would.

For the first time since Mordred had re-entered his life, Merlin believed the knight’s promise that he wouldn’t let them down. Merlin knew he hadn’t been wrong about Mordred worshipping Arthur; he would do anything the king commanded. If Arthur ordered him to follow Merlin and persuade the others to do the same, then there was a chance.

Considering Mordred had just come to their bed, Merlin knew he was on their side. At least for now. It was the most relaxed he had felt for days.

And not just because that had been the best sex he had had for a while.

“So, what do you think?” Arthur said, nuzzling into him. Merlin smiled, kissing his king on the nose.

“He can come again.”

It took him a while to work out what Arthur was finding so funny. With an exasperated eye-roll and a fond smile, he settled down for sleep, knowing that everything was going to be alright.


End file.
